1. Technical Field
The technical field is related to feeding mechanisms for firearms which strip a round from a magazine and feed the round into a chamber of a firearm.
2. Related Art
Conventional firearms generally include a bolt assembly that both strips the top round from a magazine and then seats the round in the chamber of the firearm. Reliability of this action may suffer, however, in cases such as where the breech bolt diameter is relatively large. Because the breech bolt is typically cylindrical, a large breech bolt diameter means that only a relatively small forward area of the breech bolt will be available to reach into the magazine well and strip the top round from the magazine. In addition, such larger breech bolt diameters typically require a correspondingly larger opening in the top of the magazine to enable the breach bolt to reach in and strip the round from the magazine for loading. These factors may impose undesirable dimensional constraints in designing the firearm.